Ella es mia
by setsury
Summary: no se han preguntado que paso despues de el encuentro de spectra y porter visto desde el punto de vista de el porquer el es muy celoso y no quiere que spectra se quede con su mayor rival de amor que es ... si quieren saber quien sera la pesadilla de porter para ganar el corazón de la linda fantasma dejen sus comentarios


Hola me llamo Setsury y este es mi primer fanfic de monster high acabo de ver la película embrujadas con mi primita y me gusto mucho mas que nada el rol de spectra y portera si que este fanfic es acerca de esta hermosa pareja

Así que se me ocurrió este corto fanfic espero que les guste

Nota: para desgracia mía monster high no es de mi propiedad :-( porque si lo fuera seria rica;-)

ella es mia

Estoy harto de esta escuela (aunque haya mejorado notablemente desde que la directora ya no esta tan loca) pero mis padres son muy tercos y no quieren transferirme a la escuela a la cual yo deseo estar en monster high para poder estar con spectra la fantasma que robó mi corazón pero sobre todo para que todos los hombres de la escuela recuerden que ella solamente mía (aunque ella aun no lo sepa) en especial ese estúpido fantasma llamado invisi bill.

Cada vez que me acuerdo de ese tipo de lo que paso unos días atrás cuando conseguí un permiso especial para ir a ver a mi querida fantasmita (lo se sonó cursis pero déjenme ser).

Flash Back

"Yuhuu porfin podre ver a spectra" pensé aproximándome a la entrada de la escuela Monster high de verdad era enorme "por todos lo fantamas como voy a poder encontrar a spectra" pensé deseperado hasta que logre ver a draculaura con un hombre lobo bastante alto asi que me acerque a ella sin que se diera cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas.

-hola señorita recuerda a un viejo amigo-dije tomando su mano provocando un pequeño salto de su parte

-Porter-dijo abrazandome yo le devolví el abrazo a mi amiga vampira hasta que vi al su acompañante viendo de una manera asesina a si que me separe de ella

-nena me podrías presentar a tu amigo-dijo el hombre lobo tomandola de la cintura

-mira lobito te presento a Porter el casi novio de spectra- dijo señalando asi que me pusiera nervioso por lo que dijo aunque era algo que añoraba con todo mi ser.

-draculaura sabes que eso no es verdad-respondi sintiendo mi cara arder ganándome un "si claro" sarcástico de ella y una carcajada de su acompañante.

-lo siento por el mal entendido amigo-dijo tendiéndome su mano- mi nombre es clawd wolf soy el novio de esta linda vampira

-el gusto es mio clawd y no te preocupes solo hiciste lo que un hombre enamorado haría por su chica-dije sonriedo

-por cierto porter que te trae por aquí?-dijo draculaura

-a cierto venia a preguntarte si has visto a spectra-dije un "poco" ansioso

-y luego dices que no eres su casi novio-respondio con burla a lo cual yo iba a defenderme pero ella me interrumpió- de todas formas puedes encontrarla en el auditorio esta en el segundo piso a mano derecha(nota de la autora: como no se donde esta exactamente me imagine que tenia un segundo piso) ahora esta en una audición-yo solo la vi confundido-la obligaro-dijo alzando los hombros

-con razon bueno gracias nos vemos luego-dije corriendo en dirección al auditorio estoy realmente ansioso ya quiero ver a spectra espero que ahora si pueda tener el valor suficiente para declararme.

Con estos pensamiento llegue al auditorio pero lo que vi me dejo atonito ya que vi a spectra MI sprecta besando a un fantasma iva a salir corriendo hasta que escuche

-corte queda la escena; spectra ya puedes quitarte la cinta y muchas gracias por tu ayuda nos salvaste-dijo una chica morena con vendajes dorados muy hermosa (auqnue a mis ojos no había otra mas hermosa que mi spectra)-gracias por tu ayuda spectra me salvaste ya sabes que mi novio no me dejaría partcipar si no yo lo hubiera hecho-´dijo con un puchero dirigiéndose a un chico de aspecto cool con gafas y serpientes en la cabeza y unas gafas de sol el cual le dio un suave beso

-no te preocupes cleo-dijo sonriéndole mi dulce spectra hasta que logro verme-porter que bueno que estas aquí-dijo volando hasta mis brazos (literalmente) y me abrazo por supuesto yo le devolví el abrazo

-hola spectra como has estado? Me has extrañado?-pregunte entre burlon pero por dentro ansiaba que me dijera que me había extrañado como yo a ella

-claro que si-dijo dejándome aliviado después me presento a sus amigo y también al estúpido fantasma que casi besa a mi spectra en algún momento el me jalo para poder hablar a solas

-mira conozco la historia que tuviste con la dulce spectra pero te quiero aclarar que quiero que ella sea mia asi que alejate-dijo ese imbécil (n.a:me disculpo por el cambio de actitud de invisi bill pero quería añadirle mas emoción)quien se creía

-escuchame bien tonto yo quiero spectra y ella a mi asi que no te metas-dije amanazadoramente

-puede ser pero quien te dice que ese cariño pronto se esfumara porque te recuerdo que tu no estas en esta escuela osea no estas cerca de ella en cambio yo si-me respondió alejándose de mi

Fin de flash back

Asi que heme aquí enfrente de mis padres rogándoles por que me permitan que me transfiera a monster high

-pero no entiendo tu afán por querer entrar a esa escuela de solidos-dijo mi madre una fantasma perteneciente a la sociedad de fantasmas de elite (la cual yo desprecio)

-eso mismo hijo debes de entender que tu escuela actual es la mejor para ti-dijo mi padre molesto

-mama papa tengo que decirles la verdadera razón por la cual deseo cambiarme de escuela-dije poniéndome derecho "aquí voy"- a una chica a la que amo y no quiero dejarla-dije esperando su reacción

-¿cual es su nombre?-pregunto mi madre

-spectra von-dije

-hijo eso es grandioso-dijo mi madre abrazandome a lo cual yo me sentía como en la tercera dimensión-la familia de spectra bes muy conocida en nuestro circulo social-dijo y hay encontré la razón por la cual ella estaba tan contenta pero yo no podía replicar había conseguido ¡IRIA A MONSTER HIGH!.

2 semanas después

Estoy en la entrada de monster high y me encuentro sumamente nervioso pero todos mis nervios se disiparon al verla a ella tan hermosa como siempre sentí que había puesto cara de bobo enamorado pero no me importa estoy muy feliz hasta que vi quien la acompañaba haciéndola reir de una manera muy tierna pero que con la presencia de ese tonto se arruinaba el panorama me fui acercando hasta que ella pudo verme

-hola porter que bueno verte me alegro mucho que te hayas transferido a monster high-dijo sonriéndome

-como estas "amigo"-dijo invisi bill agotando mi paciendia y mandando mis nervios al demonio asi que deje de pensar y actue tome la mano de spectra la jale hacia mi para besarla; al prinicipio se quedo muy quieta y me aterro el pensar que no era correspondido pero después me soprendio regresándome el beso lo cual hizo que me elevara al cielo literalmente con ella era lo mas esquisito del mundo si no fuera por que escuche apalusos a nuetro alrededor no la hubiera dejado de besar.

-spectra te gustaría ser mi acompañante por el resto de la eternidad-dije ya en el casi suelo arrodillado tomando su dulce mano

-claro que si porter- me respondió abrazandome después de hay me eleve y grite a todo pulmon mas que nada viendo al idiota enamorado de mi ahora novia

-AMO A SPECTRA CON TODO MI CORAZON Y ELLA ES MIA A SI COMO YO SOY SUYO ASI QUE CUALQUIER HOMBRE –dije viéndolo-QUE SE ACERQUE A ELLA LO MATO POR QUE LA AMO-grite a todo pulmon ganandome silbidos y suspiros de parte de mis compañeros y un medio regaño despues de mi dulce spectra aunque yo sabia que mi gesto le habia encantado.

Porque cabe aclara que el amor pude vencer la distancia y las barreras y no se si mi amor será eterno pero alado de mi dulce spectra lo descubriré

Fin

Y que tal les gusto porfa comenten mi historia para asi poder motivarme a seguir escribiendo les deseo que todos sus días sean geniales adiós.

Atentamente setsury


End file.
